


Heart Full of LV

by Kasbaka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Condiment Violence, Consensual Somnophilia, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasbaka/pseuds/Kasbaka
Summary: Something's up with Red. Sans sneaks in to try and figure out exactly what, but instead finds himself distracted...
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Heart Full of LV

It surprised Sans that he was able to convince Papyrus to visit the other skeletons this late into the evening. Technically, it was an hour later than etiquette allotted for unexpected social gatherings, according to his guidebook. They hadn’t even arrived home from their ten-day excursion outside town with Frisk and Toriel. It had been a quiet evening ride back until Sans received a text from Edge that simply stated, _“Minor issue with Red. It is handled. There is no body count. Will debrief when you are back in town.”_

Papyrus, the astute brother that he is, must have noticed the concern Sans tried to keep from his voice as he read it while they traveled the highway into town. When Sans had suggested they swing over, Papyrus actually agreed. Now they stood at the door as Papyrus gave three brisk sharp knocks. Sans couldn’t help but find it funny how Paps and Edge found protocol in the simplest of things; whereas Sans would either knock twice and follow it with a good joke or simply knock whatever tune was stuck in his head. He’d once been on such a roll, he continued knocking after the door had opened, until Edge inevitably pulled him inside to cease the apparent chaos of it all. He definitely owed Edge an encore sometime.

The door opened and revealed the tall and imposing skeleton himself. His permanent scowl turned into a small smirk at the sight of them. “I suppose I should not be surprised to see you both, considering I stated our debrief would occur when you returned to town and not a more specific time.”

“I APOLOGIZE FOR OUR RUDENESS EDGEY. WE WERE SIMPLY CONCERNED AND DECIDED TO BREAK PROTOCOL TO ENSURE RED’S WELL-BEING.”

Edge glanced down to the smaller brother and briefly caught him looking beyond the doorway for the other before leaning back into his normal stress-free pose. He scoffed to himself. Any Sans in any universe, he believed, would always prefer to put on a front rather than openly admit their actual feelings. In their universe, there was a time and place for deception. Although Edge himself often found blunt honesty effective enough when it was followed through with a heavy fist.

Edge stepped aside, “Please, come in.”

“THANK YOU!”

The home had a security about it that was pleasant and always made Sans feel relaxed. Located away from any other homes and a safe distance from most wandering humans left the area quiet and dark. Sans knew Edge and Red fortified the windows and perimeter with traps to deter any stragglers that may get too nosy about the monsters living here. ‘A sensible and effective non-lethal alternative’ Edge had phrased it when he compared it to the home in their own universe.

“I trust the ambassador meeting went without issue? Otherwise I assume I would have heard from you sooner,” Edge began as he locked the door behind them.

“yeah, nothing we didn’t expect. the city’s got a lot more humans than here, but a lot of them are actually pretty chill. a few protests, but nothing that put Frisk in harm’s way.” Sans didn’t sit on the couch with Papyrus, instead standing to the side near the stairwell. Edge knew he was listening for signs of Red upstairs. It was almost endearing how not-subtle Sans could be when he was anxious.

“Relax, Sans. He’s asleep, not Falling.”

Sans cheekbones flushed light blue as he scratched absently at the back of his skull, “i’m plenty relaxed. it’s my middle name and everything.”

“OF COURSE HE ISN’T FALLING! YOUR TEXT WOULD HAVE BEEN SIGNIFICANTLY MORE SPECIFIC! BUT WHAT DID HAPPEN?” Papyrus questioned in a softer voice that somehow still didn’t seem quieter than before. Red was either in such a deep sleep that Papyrus’ voice didn’t disturb him or he was so exhausted he didn’t bother moving from bed after hearing them. Sans didn’t really like the prospect of either.

“There were some riots here in response to the ambassador meeting. The townsfolk were displeased that peace talks took place in the city despite the majority of monsters being settled here due to the close proximity to Mt. Ebott. King Asgore attempted to promote Mercy, but some monsters’ homes were attacked and set on fire. One of which was not far from your home.”

“holy shit, is everyone alright?” Edge understood that Sans and Papyrus cared a great deal for the monsters in town. After all, they knew many of them from Snowdin. There was also a sense of responsibility, considering they had helped the human break the barrier in the first place.

“Yes. Everyone is unharmed and accounted for. The humans responsible were young and stupid. They were quickly detained. Unfortunately, two monsters lost their homes and we are attempting to relocate them.”

“THE LACK OF INJURED IS QUITE THE RELIEF. BUT HOW DOES RED PLAY INTO ALL THIS?” Papyrus enquired.

“He insisted on staying at your property for a number of days following the attacks. He was quite paranoid and scoured the town for any accomplices that may have gone unnoticed. I was able to convince him that we had successfully captured everyone involved. You know how he gets when he doesn’t have closure though.”

Yeah, Sans understood. When Red felt threatened, he had this need to get his hands on the culprit himself. It was the only way he could guarantee the threat was properly eliminated. Anything less left him riled and anxious. His LV sometimes made him crave the satisfaction that violence brought. When he couldn’t turn it on others, he’d sometimes turn it on himself.

“I believe he was alright at one point. He came back home and seemed in control enough that I left him to his own devices today. Unfortunately, I received a call from Grillby this afternoon that Red had gotten into a nasty fight with some patrons that required me to retrieve him. When I arrived, Grillby had somehow secured the patrons into a storage room, but was struggling to keep Red from tearing the door down to get to them.”

Sans struggled with the mental image of the generally quiet and well-mannered bartender standing the way of a ferocious and wild Red on a bad LV trip. “Grillby is pretty strict with his no-fighting policy. it’s gotten more difficult since he’s moved to the surface. serving both humans and monsters isn’t always pretty. i wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of his anger though. he can get pretty hot tempered when he’s pushed too far.” Edge and Papyrus managed to give him matching flat looks, which satisfied Sans.

“Yes, well, I’ve paid for the damages to the table and chairs. And I believe Grillby may be rethinking his choice of glass condiment bottles. I believe it goes unsaid that I did not receive any answers as to what exactly transpired from Red at the time. However, when I questioned Grillby, he also refused to say. I got the impression he actually sympathized with Red, which I found quite unusual. But perhaps I simply misread him, considering his distinct lack of facial features.” Edge sat on the couch next to Papyrus and for the first time that night, Sans noticed how exhausted the tall skeleton appeared. He suddenly found himself feeling a bit guilty for barging in so late.

“I IMAGINE YOU AND RED HAD AN ENTHUSIASTIC SPARRING SESSION TO BLOW OFF STEAM. IT IS A HEALTHLY ACTIVITY FOR BOTH THE BODY AND THE MIND!” Papyrus was very passionate about sparring, even when he came back bruised and limping, it was with a mile-wide smile plastered to his face.

“Yes, indeed we did.” Sans cringed a little at the ease of Edge’s words. He’d once witnessed a “sparring session” between the two brothers, and it was nothing like watching Edge and Papyrus fight. Edge handled Red with the care of a feral dog. It was only Edge’s flawless control over his own attacks that kept him from dusting Red, despite the rough and unforgiving treatment.

“well, that explains a lot. thanks for the update, Edge. we’ll get out of your hair now. i’ll catch Red when he wakes up in a day or two—”

“Sans.”

Sans turned his easy grin onto Edge, who had dealt with that bullshit enough to not be fooled by it. “Why don’t you stay the night? I believe Red would find it reassuring to have you around when he wakes up,” Edge said in a smooth, quiet voice.

Sans eyed the stairs guiltily, “well, i suppose if you insist. i’d hate for Red to wake up and break your kitchen table too.”

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL! BESDIES, I PURCHASED A MOVIE THAT I CAN HARDLY WAIT TO VIEW WITH EDGEY HERE! WE CAN EVEN TURN THE VOLUME UP SLIGHTLY LOUDER THAN IS APPROPRIATE, CONSIDERING THE CONVENIENT LACK OF NEIGHBORS!”

“Yes, that would be delightful. It will drown out any noise from upstairs, except perhaps at the climax.” Edge and Papyrus shared a terrifying laugh together, a combination of ‘nyeh-heh-heh’ so sinister Sans knew it would haunt him.

“no, no, nope. i’m pretending i didn’t hear that. i’m going upstairs and sleeping on the floor.” Sans pulled his hood up over his head to hide how flushed his cheekbones had become and refused all eye contact, which did not deter the younger brothers.

“Of course, Sans, the floor is also acceptable. I’m sure you’ll have no problem convincing Red to acquaint you with it.” But Sans was already fleeing, walking comically fast with his head down until he was out of sight.

“REALLY THOUGH, IT’S TOO EASY SOMETIMES. NOW, SIT BACK AND RELAX EDGEY! YOU’RE REALLY GONNA LOVE THIS ONE!”

***

Sans stood with his hand on the doorknob to Red’s room, his soul pounding in his ribcage. Whether it was from embarrassment or anxiousness he wasn’t sure. He shook his head. He had to stop letting those two get him so flustered. He cracked the door open and peered into the dark.

“Red? it’s me, so don’t shank me.”

He entered, not expecting a response, and quietly shut the door behind him. He could see Red’s outline on the bed and crept over, careful not to disturb him. It looked more like he’d been tossed here like a sack of unwanted trash; his dirty coat was still on, although his sneakers had been removed and placed neatly on the side of the bed, because Edge is a skeleton with standards.

Sans could see some nasty scratches along the side of Red’s face and he pictured a snarling and violent Red with his face pushed into the ground by the stronger skeleton. It was fine, that was their way, and if it helped shake off the excess need for violence, then all the power to them. It was something only Edge could give him, and Sans respected that.

He sat on the floor with his back against the side of the mattress and found himself listening to the rhythmic sound of Red breathing. He closed his eye sockets and leaned his head back. He’d fallen asleep in worse positions; this wouldn’t be an issue.

The minutes ticked on, the television from downstairs the only disruption to the otherwise quiet evening. Sans opened his eyes and huffed.

_Yeah, fuck this._

Brothers be damned, Sans crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself behind Red. He quickly became annoyed at the puffy jacket wisps in his face and spent the next few minutes gently maneuvering the other until he could pull the offensive article from him. It was tossed carelessly onto the floor as Sans settled back against the other, wrapping his arm around his spine and pulling him close. He buried his face against the back of Red’s cervical spine and sighed deep and content. All the jostling hadn’t disturbed Red at all, which said something for how exhausted he must be. Edge must have forced him to drain a large amount of his magic reserves to put him this out.

Sans closed his eyes again and waited for sleep to overtake him. He ran his fingers along Red’s ribs through his sweater, playing with the fabric. It felt nice, softer than he first expected. But it really wasn’t what he preferred. He let his hand wander underneath Red’s shirt until his fingers grazed against rough bone.

_Much better._

Sans smiled contentedly as he gently roamed across ribs and sternum, fingertips just barely touching. This was nice. It felt good to indulge, both himself and the other. They were not openly affectionate monsters. Red had denied himself in the Underground, knowing how easy it was for monsters to exploit weakness, and it was difficult to extinguish that paranoia even now in this universe. Sans disliked the attention and judgement that others cast in their direction. He judged himself enough for his decisions, timeline after timeline. He wasn’t interested in letting others stick their noses into his business.

But in private, they were able to lower those walls. They understood one another like no one else could.

Red sighed under Sans wandering hand, subtly moving into the light touches. A small smirk crossed Sans face; leave it to Red to sleep through the rougher manhandling but respond to his gentle touches. Well, if he wanted to have good dreams…

He gave slow, indulgent strokes across the bone. Sans enjoyed the tingling sensation across his fingertips and the small reactions from the other skeleton. Red always looked so small like this. His puffy jacket and aggressive personality always made him seem larger than he actually was. Sans enjoyed stripping away the layers and relishing in everything that was underneath.

They’d often found this sort of exploration preferable in the earlier stages of their relationship. He remembered the difficulty Red had in allowing himself to relax or admit things he wanted. This way, he pushed some of that aside and simply let Sans take care of him. There was little talking, just quietly learning how his body responded when it was touched and caressed. It wasn’t always intimate, sometimes just offering comfort and closeness after bad days. But Sans remembered how nicely Red’s body responded as they grew bolder, how Red clawed at the pillow when Sans first let his fingers slip beneath his waistband.

Sans took a deep breath that shuddered when he exhaled. It was then he noticed that it wasn’t only his own breathing that had picked up.

“do you like that, honey? i’ve got you,” Sans whispered against the side of Red’s skull.

He let his hand wander with more intent than before. The gentle featherlike grazes across each rib replaced with a little more substance. His hand found its way underneath Red’s ribcage, tracing the underside of his sternum and drawing close to his soul. A small gasp and slight tensing of his body, in preparation for the sensitive organ to be taken. But Sans simply pushed a gentle wave of his own magic across it, eliciting a sweet sigh as Red instinctively nestled his body further back against Sans.

Sans pressed gentle kisses against the back of Red’s spine as his fingers wandered down each vertebrae. Red began to squirm from the sensation, exposing more of his neck for Sans to latch onto. Kisses turned into indulgent licks until Sans closed his mouth across the bone and sucked against it enough to mark. He was addicted to the taste of Red’s magic, even dulled as it was right now. He loved having his mouth on him. The first time he’d gotten a taste, Red opening his mouth to shyly seek out his conjured tongue, he’d been so enamored he’d pushed Red against the couch and forgotten to let him breathe. The encounter left them both flushed and gasping against each other’s mouths, and Sans had feared he’d been to aggressive. But Red had laughed and pulled him in for more, and he hadn’t worried about it since.

His fingers found their way south, dragging across Red’s iliac crest. It was the perfect handhold. Somewhere firm that he could really dig his fingers into when Red wanted to get rough. He pulled Red closer so their hips were flush together and he felt the magic in his own pelvis begin to gather in response. He rocked against him and hummed in pleasure.

He thought about how he loved lazy mornings in bed together, roaming hands and shared breaths, no need to let their magic form anything as they pressed together. It felt good to not have responsibilities and just lose site of the day. It was sometimes too easy to lose sight, which once left them in the highly awkward situation of being interrupted by Papyrus after forgetting to lock the door.

He felt the familiar warm tingle of Red’s magic at his fingertips where he held the other’s hip. He wandered, letting himself disrupt the growing red magic, and Red whimpered in response. Red unconsciously tangled his legs into the other’s, spreading himself for better access. San’s dragged his hand down the inside of Red’s femur, helping him into a comfortable position.

“you’re so warm, and you feel so nice…i’ve missed you,” Sans kissed the side of Red’s neck as he played. The quiet panting of the sleeping skeleton encouraging him. He teasingly skimmed his fingers across the inside of Red’s sacrum, and his soul fluttered when Red quietly keened and thrust against him.

He slowly circled the small holes, barely letting the tips of his fingers dip in. This was one of his favorite spots to indulge, and he was addicted to how Red would claw at the sheets and dig his heels into the bed when they would play. He would tease the other, rimming him with his fingers or tongue without any rush until Red was begging for release.

Sans flushed at the thought of his recent purchase, a few silky threads that he stored guiltily in his bag. He wasn’t able to make eye contact with the cashier during his purchase, as if it was written on his face the things he planned to do with them. But Red was so lovely and sensitive, and Sans longed to explore more with him. He wanted to thread him up and watch him come undone. He could picture Red with his head thrown back and crying out as Sans tugged on the strings…

A desperate grip on his hand brought him back to the moment and he realized he’d been ruthlessly digging his fingers into the larger sacral holes in his excitement. Red was chasing his pleasure, caught halfway between a wet dream and reality. His magic was pooling around Sans hand, desperate to form something but unable to.

“just wait until you see what i have in store for you, babe,” Sans slowly untangled himself and pulled away, easing Red onto his back. Red groaned at the sudden loss of sensation, and Sans kissed his forehead as he maneuvered the other skeleton’s shorts off so he could slide between his legs.

Without the disruption of San’s hand, a wet cunt had formed, and was gently thrusting at nothing, seeking attention. San’s mouth watered as he ran his fingers along the sides, spreading him open and encouraged by the responding gasp. Sans wasted no time bringing his mouth down and licking a slow firm stripe down the middle. He moaned at the satisfying taste of Red’s twitching magic, planting his mouth across Red’s clit and licking at it feverishly.

“Ahh! Oh fuck-” Sans felt a sharp clawed hand grab the back of his skull, pulling him tighter against the other. He moaned and continued relentlessly, driven on by a string of cussing. He felt the harsh trembling of Red’s legs on either side of him and knew this wouldn’t take long. He dug his fingers into Red’s hips, mercilessly holding him still as he worked him closer and closer to the edge. Red threw his head back and cried out, shuddering a hard release; Sans licking him through it until the clenching died down. He gave a final lick to the twitching clit, enjoying the responding gasp. He raised his head to greet his lover with a grin, “g’mornin there sunshi-”

He was pulled forward roughly by his jacket and thrown onto his back with a grunt. Suddenly, Red was all over him, hips pressed tightly together where he was straddled and rough hands holding him down by the shoulders that felt _much_ better than it should. Red’s eyelights and sharp grin gleaned in the dark room.

“Well well Sansy, havin’ a little fun all on yer own?” Red panted, still worked up from his orgasm.

Sans gave him an innocent look, “not all on my own. just having some fun waiting for you to wake up.” Red chuckled, and it stirred something within Sans, like a dark promise that clenched at his soul in anticipation.

Red grabbed Sans by the chin, eyeing the slight red wetness left behind, “Wasn’t expectin’ to see ya so soon.” He slowly leaned down to lick the wetness from San’s mouth. San’s sighed, trying to meet the other in a kiss but denied as he was held down. “just got…back,” he found himself having trouble concentrating with how distracting Red’s tongue was.

Red smirked as he pulled back, “Yeah? Just couldn’t wait to come pay me a little visit, huh? Ya kinky bastard.” He rocked slowly against the hard magic he felt Sans had formed, a devious pleasure building in him at the sight of Sans breathing hitching and his eyes falling half lidded.

“i was… _mmm_ …worried.” Red’s slow grind stalled for a moment at the confession, eyes briefly widening as he considered the words. He quickly composed himself, shaking his head with his usual smirk in place, “Nothin’ to worry about, sweetheart, things are fine.” To make his point, he ground himself roughly against San’s pelvis, relishing in the soul deep groan he received in return. He could feel Sans hands clawing at his femurs, itching to touch him.

He had mercy on the skeleton beneath him, and moved to pull his shorts off, Sans eagerly lifting his hips to help. He tugged at the blue coat until Sans quickly removed it, tossing it aside carelessly. With his arms freed, Sans grabbed Red by the back of his skull and pulled him back down onto him in a desperate kiss. Sans moaned into the other’s mouth, their tongues mingling properly for the first time in over a week. Red set the pace, pulling back and forcing Sans to take a breath before delving back in. He chuckled to himself. Sans loved a good makeout and could spend all evening just touching and grinding as long as his mouth was put to use.

But Red was too impatient for that tonight. He was still wound up from the first part of this little surprise visit. He moved one arm from beside San’s head and let it find his warm glowing member. He squeezed it and San’s body lit up as he gasped and tried to thrust up for more. Red lazily nuzzled his face against Sans as he began to pump his fist, slow and firm, dragging fluid from the tip to ease the glide. Sans dug his fingers roughly into Red’s scapula, the sensation not hard or fast enough to do anything but tease him. His legs were restlessly pushing into the bed, wrapping around Red’s hip, anything to try and get Red to give him more. He couldn’t help the whine that made its way from him and he felt Red’s ribs rumble in a chuckle as their eyelights met.

“What’s the matter? Ya need somethin’?” He didn’t stop the maddeningly slow pace of his hand and it took Sans a minute to find his voice amidst his own panting.

“i-i thought it was pretty obvious but-” Sans shuddered as Red’s thumb circled the head of his cock. “if you don’t get on me soon, i might just… throw you on the floor and… _ahhh_ …” Sans lost his train of thought but Red’s eyelights widened with excitement.

“Oh yeah, Sansy? Ya gonna rough me up? Maybe get me on that floor and pin me down?” His hand finally, blissfully, sped up and Sans tensed. “I won’t go easy, ya know…ya might have to tie me down, wear me out ‘til I can’t fight ya anymore…” Just as Sans felt the buildup of release, Red stopped altogether, and Sans nearly sobbed. Red lowered his head besides the desperate skeleton to whisper sweetly against his skull, “I can’t wait…but not tonight darlin’. How ‘bout I just give ya what ya been wantin’ so badly?”

With that, Red lined himself up and sank down onto Sans with a groan. He went easily, the slick from their play easing the way, but it was still a tight fit. They hadn’t had the patience to prepare properly and Red couldn’t help but clench around San’s cock as he settled down to the base.

Sans face was flushed blue, and he looked up at Red with eyes full of longing. Red felt his soul tighten at the open and loving expression. Sans smiled, honest pleasure written on his face, and Red felt enraptured by him. He didn’t even notice the other’s hands until they gripped his hips tightly and pulled him roughly further down against his pelvis. Red threw his head back and cried out, “ _Ahh! Yes, honey, yes!”_ The painful pleasure sending shocks through his system.

He moved Red’s hips for him, lifting him up before pulling him back down in a desperate pace. His hips thrust up with every pass, the tight wetness of his lover bringing him to the edge quickly. There would be other nights to take their time, but tonight they needed this. Red gripped Sans ribs to steady himself, taking over when Sans slowed down. Satisfied with the pace Red set, Sans gripped the other’s symphysis, reaching his thumb down to brush against Red’s clit with his movements.

“Fuck, sweetheart, don’t stop…don’t stop!”

It was all too much for Sans, his toes curling into the mattress as he came with a cry. Red cursed, painfully grinding against him to chase his own pleasure. It was only moments later that Red clenched around him, tight and shuddering through his orgasm. Sans groaned, exhausted and overstimulated as Red pulled off and ungracefully collapsed on top of him. He lay there catching his breath, basking in the warmth of the other skeleton as the light trembling of his bones slowly gave way to tiredness.

When Sans next glanced over, Red’s sockets were already closed, his breathing deep and steady. He would probably sleep well into the afternoon, which was fine. Sans wrapped his arms around Red, and settled himself comfortably. They always slept better together, sticky afterglow or not.

And if the downstairs television volume was turned up higher than when he first climbed upstairs, that was not his problem tonight.

***

There was always a certain order to the morning for Grillby. Daily tasks that were so routine he could almost mindlessly skirt about the morning completing them. It gave him a chance to wake up and mentally prepare for the rowdiness that came with running a bar. So, when he stood from fixing glasses behind the bar, he wasn’t prepared for the grinning skeleton sitting in his usual spot after a week of absence. His flames jumped with an intense heat as he was startled and Sans raised his hands in a pacifying manner, “hey, hey no need to get all fired up, buddy. i didn’t mean to scare you.”

Grillby reigned his flames in quickly before he did any damage, “Perhaps you would consider the door, in that case.”

“it was locked.”

“Bar isn’t open yet.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before breaking into a quiet fit of chuckles. “Good to see you, Sans. Quite early for you. Miss us here while you were away?”

“terribly. couldn’t get a decent bite to eat anywhere,” Sans idly played with a coaster while the two caught up. They chatted the morning away, Sans eventually helping Grillby prepare for the day. It was nice and familiar, the two having done this routine many times in the Underground. Grillby’s would always be San’s safe haven.

Pleasant company and conversation saw morning quickly turning to afternoon, and Grillby’s was due to open shortly. The bartender made his way to the front to unlock the door for the patrons.

“I heard things got a little rowdy while I was gone,” Grillby stopped with his hand on the door, hesitating. When he glanced back to the short skeleton, he was met with the same easy grin the other always wore. Grillby’s gaze dropped to the floor, “Nothing quite so bad.”

“Grillbz.”

He tentatively met the other’s gaze again, seeing his grin replaced with a more honest and concerned face. He sighed, “Don’t be upset with him. Wasn’t his fault.”

“What happened?”

Grillby shook his head. “Attacks on monsters. Talk of injuries and deaths. Monsters came here, scared and gossiping. Drinking.”

_It was busier than a normal weekday. The monster community buzzing with talk over attacks on homes. Sleeping families forced to flee in fear of becoming nothing more than a pile of dust. The lingering threat of angry and overwhelmingly strong humans raising tensions throughout the town. The newly installed tv was tuned into the local news, covering a political rally in a nearby city where the ambassador was due to initiate peace talks._

_Grillby sighed, days like this were exhausting. The overall mood of the bar tense and depressing. Everyone was on edge, looking for an escape that they thought alcohol would provide. He turned his gaze to the lone patron at the bar, the only one without a drink, who hadn’t turned his red eyes away from the television once since sitting down._

_The sound of a glass bottle sliding next to him finally pulled Red’s eyes towards the bar. An unordered bottle of mustard sat available for him. He glanced at the fire elemental, so different from the one of his own universe. They exchanged silent nods, a common concern for the friend they shared. Red grabbed the bottle, sipping quietly as the news played on._

“Drunkenness and fear lead some to say things they shouldn’t…”

_“We monsters aren’t gonna keep sitting around and taking this! We’re not gonna wait to get dusted by some human who thinks we deserve to be locked underground,” the three at the table nearby had gotten progressively rowdier and were beginning to disturb others in the bar. Grillby was trying to be patient, emotions were high right now, but he knew it was about time to insist they leave._

_“We’re tougher than monsters used to be in the Old War. We’ve survived this long while humans have gotten lazy and lost their magic. We could fight back!”_

_“Well, most of us. Let’s be honest, not everyone’s cut like the rest of us. Just look at Sans the Skeleton. He’ll be dust by morning if he isn’t already.”_

_The sound of shattering glass silenced the majority of the bar, grabbing the attention of the three. Red stood, impromptu weapon at hand and eyelight glowing with barely restrained magic._

_“The FUCK did ya just say?”_

Sans shrugged, “eh, they’re right though. with my lousy HP, i wouldn’t stand a chance.” Somehow, Grillby didn’t look as amused at the statement. Sans knew Grillby had suffered during the first war with humans. Had lost family and built his life back from nothing.

“They haven’t seen real war. Haven’t mourned the dead. Wouldn’t so easily say those words otherwise. I was…angry.”

_The bar had emptied. Bone, fire, and busted table shards were a recipe for a bad time. They thought locking themselves in dry storage would keep them safe from the angry skeleton. They thought Grillby would chase him away. But they’d miscalculated._

_Grillby placed his hand flat on the door. Things were mostly fireproof, but certain rooms would heat like an oven if he wasn’t careful. He hadn’t been this angry in years. He thought of the family he lost; low HP monsters who couldn’t fight. He hadn’t even gotten to scatter their dust, the chaos of war tearing him from his home with nothing to his name. He thought of Sans, and his dust, and was angry._

_He was hot. Hotter than most monsters could tolerate. A skeletal hand gripped around his wrist and pulled him away from the door._

_“I’ll take care of ‘em. Ya just go wait out back, barkeep.” He turned to Red, ready to argue, but stopped short at the look on his face. He was tense and barely held together with his own rage, but there was something else. Was he…sparing him? Sparing him the LV?_

_Grillby slowly felt the fight leave him. The monster before him was willing to take on LV… so he wouldn’t have to? It wasn’t right. This skeleton, who cared so much for Sans, didn’t deserve that. He had to end this. He took a steadying breath, and pulled out his cellphone._

Sans didn’t make a point of looking serious too often, and Grillby felt it was a testament to their friendship that Sans was comfortable enough to let his guard down around him. After a moment to process everything Grillby had told him, Sans shook his head, a real smile on his features.

“thanks, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took a shameful amount of time to write this. I only seem to get snippets of time on my computer. Here's hoping I didn't overlook anything too silly while spacing out the writing!


End file.
